The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Begonia, botanically known as Begonia sp. and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEBG13465’. ‘KLEBG13465’ is a selection from a cross-pollination of the proprietary female Begonia line ‘PL 01’ (unpatented) and the proprietary male Begonia line ‘YA 01’ (unpatented).
Between June 2009 and July 2009 the proprietary female Begonia line ‘PL 01’ and the proprietary male Begonia line ‘YA 01’ were cross-pollinated in Stuttgart, Germany and seeds were obtained. The seeds were sown and plants were grown for evaluation. A plant line was selected between May 2010 and June 2010 in Stuttgart, Germany and named ‘KLEBG13465’. In June 2010, ‘KLEBG13465’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem tip cuttings. ‘KLEBG13465’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via vegetative stem tip cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany.